Controlada
by CriXar
Summary: No es nada más ni nada menos que la propia Ladybug quien cae presa del control de un akuma. ¿Quién sino Cat Noir para sacarla de este? Súper corto one shot basado en un headcannon.


-Vamos, Ladybug. ¡Despierta!- exclamaba Cat Noir evadiendo los golpes de su yoyo con su vara.

Vaya que tenía mucho por lo qué disculparse con ella una vez que acabaran con todo aquello. En algún momento Ladybug llegó a revelarle las veces que le había enfrentado cuando él se encontraba bajo el encanto de algún super villano. En todas había salido victoriosa. ¡Y él estaba a punto de ser hecho papilla con tan sólo una!

El villano del día le había mantenido alerta desde que apareció. Un tímido chico con problemas con las damas. Hawk Moth le había propuesto controlarlas en vez de entenderlas. Él no se lo había pensado dos veces.

Sin importar cuando Cat intentó impedir que alguno de sus disparos diera con su compañera, fue algo inevitable. Tan sólo le dio la espalda un segundo y lo siguiente que supo fue que ella le tenía atado de brazos con su arma,

Una vez que logró zafarse, un combate comenzó. Tan sólo intentaba evitar sus golpes y alejarse de ella. Ya era bastante doloroso tenerla en su contra, no quería lastimarla.

-Quieto, gatito.- rió ella con una expresión malvada reteniéndole contra un poste de luz.

-Acaba con él, mi lady.- ordenó el akumatizado con emoción.

-¡No la llames así!- exigió Cat Noir más que fastidiado, tan sólo para recibir un golpe que le tumbó en el suelo.

Su vara cayó a unas pulgadas de él, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla fue pateada lejos por la chica. Con su expresión despiadada aún en su rostro, le levantó de un tirón de su brazo.

-Se te acabaron tus nueve vidas...- murmuró con seguridad.

-Tú no serías capaz...- respondió él adolorido.- Me adoras. No puedes hacerme daño.- añadió con una expresión de galán.

-¿Es un reto acaso? Y quita esa cara de arrogante. Tus "encantos" no funcionan en mí.- gruñó ella con fiereza.

-¿Encantos? Encantos... ¡Eso es!- exclamó de pronto alejándose con fuerza de ella. Ladybug quiso responder al momento con su yoyo, pero fue tomada por los hombros por él.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes en este instante!- chilló furiosa.

-Lo siento, pero creo que es hora de regresarte algo que me diste hace un tiempo.- dijo Cat Noir algo tímido con un guiño antes de tirar de ella en su dirección y apresar sus labios entre los suyos.

Sorprendida, Ladybug intentó removerse un poco para que le dejara ir. Un combate se gana con golpes, no con trucos bajos. Mas poco a poco se sintió algo doblegada por su gesto. La forma en la que él presionaba firmemente contra su boca, pero al mismo tiempo acariciaba ligeramente con sus pulgares sus brazos para calmarla hizo que una extraña sensación comenzara a calentar su pecho.

Cerrando sus ojos unos segundos más tarde, a pesar de las protestas del villano que le controlaba, se impulsó un poco más hacia Cat Noir. Sintiendo este su respuesta, aligeró la presión con la que le sujetaba de los hombros, permitiéndole mover sus brazos en su dirección. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del chico al sentir sus manos aferrándose a su cintura.

Una vez que consideró que el hechizo se hubo disipado, se separó lentamente de ella. Pudo apreciar sus ojos aún cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos aún por el beso.

-¿Bugaboo...?- probó llamarle en un susurró. Al instante, Ladybug reaccionó mirándole fijamente en confusión.

-¿Cat...? ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estamos...? ¿Qué pasó...?- El héroe esbozó una sonrisa, completamente aliviado. Tomó las mejillas de la chica y la acercó a él para unir sus frentes.

-No importa. Todo está bien.- dijo más tranquilo. Ladybug no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco teniendo su rostro tan cerca, pero no pudo reprocharle al verlo como si acabara de sufrir un buen susto.

-Ejem...- llamó la atención el akumatizado.- Mi lady, creo haberte ordenado que acabaras con el gato.- Aquello pareció encender un swicht en Cat Noir. Furiosos, se separó de la chica y tomó su vara para lanzarla con fuerza hacia el sujeto.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarla así!- exclamó con una profunda voz. Ladybug, intentando recuperar la compostura a pesar de no tener muy claro lo que sucedía, aprovechó aquello para volver a su papel.

-¿Celoso?- preguntó a su compañero con una ceja lazada. El rubio volteó hacia ella y, relajando sus facciones, se acercó para tomar una de sus manos.

-Para nada. Sólo dejo en claro que eres sólo MI lady.- aseguró antes de besar con ternura su dorso.- Ahora, ¿me ayudarías a acabar con este sujeto?

-Encantada.- respondió ella tomando su yoyo.

Ya sin su compañera interfiendo entre él y el akumatizado, Cat finalmente se sintió en total libertar de hacerle trizas. Incluso Ladybug le miró en momentos con algo de temor de su particular... entusiasmo.

-¡Ganamos!- dijeron ambos al chocar sus puños victoriosos.

-Alguien estaba bastante motivado para acabar con ese villano...- comentó Ladybug con una sonrisa. Cat Noir rió nerviosamente y colocó su mano tras su cuello.- ¿Sucedió algo mientras estuve, ehm, fuera de sí de lo que deba enterarme?

-En realidad... sí.- respondió él con sus mejillas cada vez más escarlata.- Puede o no que haya tenido que... b-besarte... para sacarte de tu hechizo.- Incrédula, Ladybug tocó sus propios labios al momento.

-¿E-en serio...?- Cat asintió entre risas cortas.

-Parece que estamos a mano ahora.- Ladybug bajó la mirada y comenzó a reír también.

-Sí... aunque sería lindo que al menos una vez ambos lo recordáramos...- murmuró no lo suficientemente bajo,

-¿Qué dijiste?- se apresuró a preguntar su compañero, provocando que ella se tensara al darse cuenta de que realmente había sido escuchada.

-Eh... ¡Mis miraculous! Están por quedarse sin energía. ¡Nos vemos!- respondió a toda prisa antes de salir de allí. Cat Noir apenas comenzaba a procesar su comentario en lo que la veía alejarse del lugar..

-Sí, sería lindo...- susurró para sí.

 ** _Como cuando te llamas a ti mismo "fanficker", pero no subes ni m..._**

 ** _¡Hey, gente! No les voy a mentir. Estos días han una montaña rusa y no he tenido ganas de hacer nada. Si no he entrado en otro cuadro de depresión es por que DeviantArt me mantiene ocupada. *susurra* Búsquenme como Crixarious..._**

 ** _¡Un millón de gracias por los dos mil cincuenta y un seguidores!_**

 ** _Este fic nació de dos ideas que no me dejar de dar vueltas en la cabeza. Primero, al pobre Cat lo tienen de marioneta y saco de golpear. ¿No sería curioso ver al menos una vez a Ladybug dependiendo de él para salvarla? Como para probar que él también puede rescatar a una dama en apuros y no sólo ser una._**

 ** _Y segundo, ¡muero por ver un episodio en el que sea Ladybug quien caiga bajo el control de un akuma! ¡Sería épico!_**


End file.
